onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
AJ Chandler
(adoptive) | siblings = | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = (via JR) (via Babe) | aunts/uncles = Skye Chandler (legal) (via JR) (via Babe) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = |color = #660000 |color text = Black|colour text = #00000}} AJ Chandler is a fictional character on All My Children and One Life to Live. He was involved in a baby switch storyline between OLTL and AMC, leading everyone to believe Kelly Cramer and Kevin Buchanan were his real parents. He was returned to his biological parents in 2005. Background Baby switch In 2004, helicopter carrying and Babe Carey—and piloted by Babe's ex-husband Paul Cramer—crashes in a storm. Both women are pregnant and give birth during the crisis on March 23, 2004. Paul's half-sister Kelly from nearby Llanview has just miscarried her own baby; Paul gives Babe's son to Kelly and gives Bianca's daughter to Babe, telling Bianca that her baby died. Unaware of the infant's origins, Kelly brings Babe and JR's son back to Llanview, passing him off as her child with her husband Kevin Buchanan. Kevin and Kelly name the baby Asa "Ace" Buchanan II, after Kevin's grandfather Asa Buchanan. Over the next year, their marriage crumbles and Kevin secures custody. Meanwhile, a devastated Kelly discovers that Paul had stolen Ace from his mother; Paul, desperate for cash, blackmails Kelly by threatening to reveal the secret to Kevin and Llanview. Armed with the truth, Kelly realizes they must return the child to his parents; though broken hearted, they do. Babe and JR Chandler, the baby's father, wage their own custody battle over their son, now named Adam Chandler III. At one point Babe goes on the run with JR's former stepbrother Jamie Martin, giving her son the alias James Carey. He is often referred to as "Little Adam" or "Little A" by his parents, and soon by everyone else. Losing his mother In mid 2008, JR and Babe reunite and take their time in their new relationship. Babe soon dies due to injuries caused by a tornado. Little Adam is now being raised by his father after his mother's death. She was killed on October 23, 2008 to save him from being killed. After his mother's death, and divorce and David and Krystal get back together and become married in 2009. David seeks custody of Little Adam by making JR seem like an unfit father, but JR fights him on this. Due to the judge at the custody hearing not being able to decide which of the two men Little Adam would be better off with, Jesse and Angie get temporary custody of him. JR gets Little Adam back after Krystal lies on the stand to protect herself in order to keep Adam from revealing a secret about her. Childhood JR marries his aunt Marissa Tasker on October 21, 2009 while JR is dealing with lymphoma. Marissa legally adopts him on March 3, 2010, and he now goes by the name "AJ." Even though he doesn't know it, his father JR is having an affair with his ex-stepgrandmother Annie Lavery and his parents are having problems in their relationship because of JR's affair with Annie. JR goes back to his alcoholism in the summer of 2011, after Marissa reveals that she reciprocates the feelings of and is now dating Bianca Montgomery (the lesbian mother AJ's good friends Miranda and Gabby). A frightened AJ spurns his father and turns to Marissa, and his de facto grandfather Tad Martin for guidance and comfort. Teen years See for more information on his teen years. Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:All My Children characters Category:One Life to Live characters